NB Reality 9/TTRS 25: The Amazing Race
The Amazing Race is a reality game in which teams of two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. Teams are progressively eliminated until three are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is declared the winner. Production and Casting This season was a collaboration with the host of NB Reality, Nbkiller (Nick). The season was announced at the conclusion of NB Reality 8: Fresh Meat on February 18, 2014. Following the conclusion of The Mole- A Tale of A Traitor and Big Brother- Newbie Stars, applications were held. Applications started on March 8, 2014 and lasted for one week. Applications allowed to apply as individuals or with a partner. A total of 23 teams applied along with 8 individuals. To give applicants a chance to see how the race would be, a practice leg was held and themed around Tengaged. This was the only preseason challenge of the season. The cast was originally intended to have 13 teams, but due to the amount of applicants, one extra spot was added. The Cast Reveal was held on March 19, 2014. Teams began their worldly adventure on March 20, 2014. Teams Leaderboard *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward on that leg *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn.⊂ indicates the team received the U-Turn *⋑ indicates the team used the 2nd U-Turn available.⋐ indicates the team who received the 2nd U-Turn *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *ə indicates the team used the Express Pass they bought from the race shop *< indicates the team received the Yield via the Yield Vote *Underlined Number indicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated Notes *''Note 1: Leg 1 was a Double Elimination Leg *Note 2: Due to hosting errors during the Roadblock and Roundabout from Andrew's inbox being flooded 10 of the 14 teams were issued time credits: Jacob/Chris (4 minutes), James/Dylan (9 minutes), Patrick/Sim (17 minutes), James/Riddy (6 minutes), Mikey/Chris (1 minute), Marks/Nico (4 minutes), Isaiah/Sam (6 minutes), Johnny/Jabbar (6 minutes), Sydney/Parvati (6 minutes), Sammy/Connor (7 minutes). *Note 3: Sammy/Connor initially arrived in 11th Place, but received 2 15 minutes time penalties for skipping the Route Infos located at Olso Opera House and Våler i Østfold. Johnny/Jabbar, Anthony/Jake W, and Parvati/Sydney were able to check in before their penalty was up, dropping them to last and eliminating them from the race. *Note 4: Due to a hosting error with the Route Info at Fernsehturm Berlin, James/Dylan were given a 4 minute time credit which moved them up from 5th to 4th Place. *Note 5: Isaiah/Sam, Jake B/Mike, Patrick/Sim, and James/Riddy were all issued 2 minute time penalties for incorrectly completing a step in the Buy Detour option. Although this had no affect on most placements, James/Riddy who initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 7th Place dropped to 10th Place. *Note 6: 7 of the 10 teams were issued 15 minute time penalites for skipping the Route Marker at the Kumasi Hat Museum. Here is the original check in order of teams with ''non-peanlized teams being bolded: 1st- Jacob/Chris 2nd- James/Dylan 3rd- James/Riddy 4th- Wyatt/Derek 5th- Patrick/Sim 6th- Isaiah/Sam 7th- Jake B/Mike 8th- Marks/Nico 9th- Anthony/Jake W. 10th- Chris/Tyler *''Note 7: Note 7: James/Dylan used the Express Pass they purchased Leg 1 to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 4. Since Dylan started the Roadblock, it is reflected in his Roadblock count. *Note 8: James/Dylan and Derek/Wyatt initially arrived 1st and 2nd, but were both issued 2 hour and 15 minute time penalties for quitting the Intersection and skipping a Route Info. This dropped their placements to 7th and 8th respectively. *Note 9: Marks/Nico and Isaiah/Sam initially arrived 4th and 5th, but were both issued 2 hour time penalties for quitting the Intersection. Marks/Nico dropped to 9th Place, while Isaiah/Sam were eliminated from the race without the full penalty being assessed. *Note 10: By the time James/Dylan arrived at Cape Town International Airport, all of the other teams had checked in at the Pit Stop. Nick and Andrew flew back to Cape Town to eliminate them at the airport. *Note 11: Patrick/Sim initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 2nd Place, but were issued a 5 minute time penalty for incorrectly completing the Huashan Tea House trail. James/Riddy checked in during their time penalty, thus dropping them to 3rd Place. *Note 12: Derek/Wyatt initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 4th Place, however they failed to complete the task at the Huashan Tea House. They were told to backtrack and properly complete the course, thus dropping their placement to 6th. *Note 13: Jacob/Chris used the Express Pass they purchased Leg 5 to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 8. Since Jacob started the Roadblock, it is reflected in his Roadblock count. *Note 14: Derek/Wyatt used the U-Turn on Jake/Mike who had already passed the U-Turn, thus nullifying its effects. *Note 15: Mike/Jake, stuck on the Speed Bump, refused to complete the race due to being in last place. They were eliminated by Nick and Andrew at the site of the Speed Bump, Copán. *Note 16: Anthony/Jake W were issued a 10 minute time penalty because Anthony opted to complete both Roadblocks due to Jake W's refusal. *Note 17: James/Riddy never started the Final Leg, and therefore were eliminated from the race in 3rd Place. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Norway) '''Airdate': March 20, 2014 *New York City, New York, USA image: USA.png (Madison Square Gardens) (Starting Line) *image: Air Travel Mini.png New York City (LaGuardia Airport) to Oslo, Norway image: Norway.png (Oslo Airport) *Oslo (Oslo Opera House) *Oslo (Norwegian Maritime Museum) image: Roadblock.png *image: Boat Travel.png Moss to Våler i Østfold *Oslo (Akershus Fortress) image: Detour.png *Lillehammer (Maihaugen) image: Roundabout.png *Oslo (The Royal Palace) image: Pit Stop.png The Roadblock this leg of the race was a tradition activity that Vikings of the old days used to complete. One team member had to correctly place the pieces of a Viking ship together, once satisfactorily completed they received their next clue. For the first Detour of the season, the options were "Storm the Castle" or "Escape the Cell". In "Storm the Castle", teams had to find the treasure room in the middle of the castle, however they could only gain access to the rooms after correctly answering trivia questions. In "Escape the Cell", teams were locked in a jail cell and had to correctly solve 4 puzzles to find the key and gain their freedom. For the Roundabout, teams had to search through a total of 50 houses in Maihaugen, which were divided into 2 sections. Teams had to find one half of the clue in each section to move on. Additional Tasks *At Madison Square Gardens, team had to complete an Amazing Race themed trivia puzzle to figure out their first location. Leg 2 (Norway → Germany) Airdate: March 24, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Oslo (Oslo Airport) to Berlin, Germany image: Germany.png (Berlin Tegel Airport) *Berlin (Leipziger Platz) *Düsseldorf *Berlin (Marienplantz) image: Detour.png *Berlin (Fernsehturm Berlin) *Berlin (Europa-Park) image: Roundabout.png *Berlin (Berlin Wall) image: Roadblock.png *Berlin (Berlin-Dahlem Botanical Gardens) image: Pit Stop.png For the second Detour of the season, teams had the option of "Buy" or "Sell. In "Sell", teams had to sell a local German delicacy, Weißwürste, to ten people. Once they sold all of their Weißwürste, teams received their next clue. In "Buy", teams had use a shopping list to find a total of 38 items throughout the shopping plaza (Tengaged), once teams found all 38 items, they received their next clue. For the Roundabout, teams had to ride roller coasters to find their next clue, however only 2 of the 12 roller coasters contained halves of their clue. At the Roadblock, one member from each team was given a graffiti-ed section of the Berlin Wall, where they had to carefully search for a phrase. Once the correct phrase, "Pit Stop", is found teams received their next clue. Leg 3 (Germany → Italy) Airdate: March 28, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Berlin (Berlin Tegel Airport) to Rome, Italy image: Italy.png (Leonardo di Vinci Airport) *Rome (Colosseum) image: Fast Forward.png *Realmonte (Scala dei Turchi) image: Roadblock.png *Rome (Monumento Nazionale a Vittorio Emanuele II) *Venice (Museo Correr) image: Detour.png *Pisa (The Leaning Tower of Pisa) *image: Train Travel.png Florence (Firenze Santa Maria Novella) to Rome (Roma Termini) *Rome (Pantheon) image: Pit Stop.png For this Roadblock, one team member had to face their fears and jump off a cliff at Scala dei Turchi. Once teams land in the water and make their way back to land, they received their next clue. At the Detour, teams had the option of "Stomp the Grapes" or "Paint the Picture". In "Stomp the Grapes", teams had to claim a giant bucket of grapes, stomp them to produce enough liquid for one bottle of wine, once completed a staff member of the museum gave them their next clue. In "Paint the Picture", teams were given 5 items they had to draw. If the museum curator was able to successfully identify all 5 items, teams received their next clue. Additional Tasks *For the Fast Forward, teams had to assemble a 250 piece jigsaw puzzle of the Amazing Race logo. Leg 4 (Italy → Ghana) Airdate: April 1, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Italy (Leonardo di Vinci Airport) to Accra, Ghana image: Ghana.png (Kotoka International Airport) *Accra (Ohene Djan Stadium) image: Roadblock.png *image: Bus Travel.png Accra (The Flagstaff House) to Kumasi (Kumasi Bus Station) *Kumasi (Lake Bosumtwi) image: Roundabout.png *Kumasi (Manhyia Palace) *Kumasi (Garden City University College) *Kumasi (Kumasi Hat Museum) *Kumasi (Kyabobo National Park) image: Detour.png *Kpandu (Lake Volta) *Akosombo (Akosombo Dam) image: Pit Stop.png For the Roadblock this leg, one team member had to score 20 points while playing a game of soccer. Unlike traditional soccer, however, players scored points based on how far away from the goal they chose to shot the ball. Once at least 20 points were scored, teams were given their next clue. At the Roundabout, teams had to go fishing in Lake Bosumtwi. Once teams found 2 fish from 4 different species, the received their next clue. During the fourth Detour of the season, teams were given options on how to get across Kyabobo National Park; their options were "Zip Lines" or "Big Strides". In "Big Strides", teams had to run 1000 meters across the park, once they reached the finish line they received their next clue. In "Zip Lines", teams had to choose zip lines to get across the park. Unbeknownst to the teams, each zip line had to a different distance and landed to different platforms depending on what option they chose. Leg 5 (Ghana → South Africa) Airdate: April 7, 2014 *Accra (Kwame Nkrumah Mausoleum) *image: Air Travel Mini.png Ghana (Kotoka International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa image: South Africa.png (Cape Town International Airport) *Cape Town (Killarney Motor Racing Complex) image: Intersection.png *Cape Town (Two Oceans Aquarium) image: Roadblock.png *Cape Town (Kirstenbosch National Botanical Garden) *Cape Town (Cape Town Stadium) image: Speed Bump.png image: Detour.png *Pretoria (Voortrekker Monument) image: Pit Stop.png This leg featured the first and only Intersection of the race. For this Intersection, teams had to pair up with another team and push a race car 650 meters around the racetrack. Once they completed that task, they were put back into their individual teams. At the Roadblock, one member from each team had to walk to colorful fish display at the Two Oceans Aquarium, and count the amount of fish in the marked section. At Cape Stadium, teams were given the options of "Stop the Shot" or "Around the World". In "Stop the Shot", teams had to successfully defend the goal for 5 shots against the national South African soccer team. For "Around the World", teams had to search through the bleachers for 1 of 12 clues hidden under the seats. Additional Tasks *At Cape Town Stadium, Anthony/Jake had to complete their Speed Bump. For their Speed Bump, they had to run around the track for 25 meters. Leg 6 (South Africa → Israel) Airdate: April 16, 2014 *Pretoria (University of South Africa) *image: Air Travel Mini.png South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) to Tel Aviv, Israel image: Israel.png (Ben Gurion International Airport) *Latrun (Mini Israel) image: Roadblock.png *Tiberias (Sea of Galilee) *Jerusalem (Yad Vashem) *Tel Aviv (Luna Park) image: Roundabout.png *Tel Aviv (Port of Haifa) *Tel Aviv (Mahane Yehuda Market) image: Detour.png image: U-Turn.png *Tel Aviv (Tower of David)image: Pit Stop.png For this leg of the race, the team member who performed the had to search around Mini Israel to find letters that would be used to unscramble their next destination. For the Roundabout, teams completed in a Flashback task from Leg 2 where they rode roller coasters to find two halves of the same clue. At the Detour, teams were given the options to "Sell" or "Share". In "Sell', teams had to falafel to 10 people on the streets. While in "Share", teams had to forgive out three orders at a food stand based on a given logical clues. Leg 7 (Israel → China) Airdate: April 22, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Israel (Ben Gurion International Airport) to Shanghai, China image: China.png (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) *Shanghai (Shanghai Tower) image: Fast Forward.png image: Roundabout.png *Guilin (Li River) image: Roadblock.png *Beijing (Forbidden City) image: Detour.png *Huayin (Huashan Teahouse) image: Pit Stop.png At the Roundabout, each team had to take a risky plunge and jump off of the Shanghai Tower. If a member of the team refused to jump, then the other partner would have to jump off twice. For the Roadblock, one team member from each team had to go whitewater rafting along a marked course. During the Detour, teams were given the option of "Search" or "Rescue". In "Search", teams had to search through the Forbidden City's 980 buildings to find their next clue. In "Rescue", teams had to select a series of trails by foot to get to the end of the marked path where a missing dummy is waiting to be waited. Additional Tasks *For the Fast Forward, teams had to assemble a 250 piece jigsaw puzzle of the Amazing Race logo. Leg 8 (China → Malaysia) Airdate: April 29, 2014 *Shanghai (China Art Museum) *Shanghai (Nanjing Road) *Shanghai (Yu Garden) *image: Air Travel Mini.png China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia image: Malaysia.png (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Kuala Lumpur (Petronas Tower) image: Roadblock.png *Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur Performing Arts Centre) image: Detour.png image: U-Turn.png *Kuala Lumpur (Masjid Negara) image: Pit Stop.png For the Roadblock, one person from each team had to search through the 178 floors (88 per each tower) to find one of 20 hidden clues. Once found a floor with a clue, they would be given more information. At the Detour, teams had to help the Performing Arts Centre prepare for their evening events with either "Perform It" or "Manage It". In "Perform It", teams had to create an original 6 verse rap with 4 lines per each verse about their experience in the game. Once the judges were satisfied with the rap, teams would receive their next clue. In "Manage It", teams were give six problems, but only had to solve five math/logic puzzles correctly to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Malaysia → Fiji) Airdate: May 1, 2014 *Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur City Centre Park) *image: Air Travel Mini.png Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Suva, Fiji image: Fiji.png (Nausori International Airport) *Suva (Mount Tomanivi) *Suva (Thurston Garden) image: Roadblock.png *Suva (Fiji Museum) *Suva (Nananu-i-Ra) image: Detour.png *Suva (Bamboo Bar) image: Pit Stop.png At the Roadblock, teams had to complete an artist's creation and color in their drawn picture. Once the artist is satisfied with their painting, teams received their next clue. During the Detour, teams were given the option of "Land" and "Water". In "Land", teams had to run 275 meters around the island. In "Water", teams had to solve a math puzzle to determine their route of navigation before entering the water. Leg 10 (Fiji → Peru) Airdate: May 8, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Fiji (Nausori International Airport) to Lima, Peru image: Peru.png (Jorge Chávez International Airport) *Lima (Plaza de Armas) image: Detour.png *Cuzco (Machu Pichu) image: Roadblock.png *Lima (Museum of Italian Art) *Lima (Municipal Palace of Lima) image: Pit Stop.png For the Detour teams were given the options of "Sell" or "Steal". In Sell, teams had to sell a local German delicacy, Ceviche, to ten people. In "Steal", teams had to visit a series of shopping stalls and successfully steal 10,000 Peruvian nuevo sol to receive their next clue. At the Roadblock, one member from each team had to successfully navigate their way through a maze in Machu Pichu. Once teams successfully reached the exit of the maze, they were given their next clue. Leg 11 (Peru → Honduras) Airdate: May 12, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) to Tegucigalpa, Honduras image: Honduras.png (Toncontín International Airport) *Comayagua (Comayagua Central Plaza) image: Roadblock.png *Palacios (Río Plátano Biosphere Reserve) *Copán Ruinas (Copán) image: Roundabout.png image: Speed Bump.png *La Ceiba (Pico Bonito National Park) *Peña Blanca (Lake Yojoa) image: Detour.png *Tegucigalpa (La Tigra National Park) image: Pit Stop.png During the Roadblock, teams had to show their artistic side by participating in the local tradition by painting a carpet to match the style of the Comayagua Sawdust Carpets. For the Roundabout, each team member had to walk up their stairs of the ruins while balancing a jar on their head, once both teams successfully made it to the top with their jar intact, they received their next clue. The options of the Detour were "Search" or "Swim". In "Search", teams had to search through a series of floating letters on Lake Yojoa to find a word or phrase, once they found the phrase, they were given their next clue. In "Swim", teams had to swim a 9.9 mile circuit across Lake Yojoa. Additional Tasks *At the Copán Ruins, Jake/Mike had to complete their Speed Bump. For this task they had to search through the ruins to find an envelope with a math equation. Once they were about to correctly solve their equation, they could continue with the race. Leg 12 (Honduras → Canada) Airdate: May 23, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Honduras (Toncontín International Airport) to Toronto, Canada image: Canada.png (Toronto Pearson International Airport) *Mississagua (Hershey Centre) *Whistler (Whistler Olympic Park) image: Detour.png *Toronto (University of Toronto) image: Roadblock.png *Niagara City (Horseshoe Falls) image: Pit Stop.png For the Detour, teams were given the option of "Slopestyle" or "Biathlon". In "Slopestyle", teams had successfully ski down the slalom course by navigating the bumpy terrain, once teams completed they task, they received their next clue. In "Biathlon", teams will have to run the complete ski course around Whistler's Biathlon Course and shoot in the shooting range. Once they complete the course, they received their next clue. During the Roadblock, teams had to complete a geography themed logic puzzle using trivia and cryptic based clues, once the puzzle was finished teams received their next clue. Leg 13 (Canada → United States) Airdate: June 2, 2014 *image: Air Travel Mini.png Canada (John C. Munro Hamilton International Airport) to Seattle, Washington image: USA.png (Seattle–Tacoma International Airport) *Seattle (Pike Place Market) *Seattle (The Space Needle) image: Roadblock.png *Seattle (Mount Rainier) image: Detour.png *Seattle (International Fountain) image: Roadblock.png image: Pit Stop.png At the first of two Roadblocks this leg, one team member had to search around a small area of the city for missing letters. Once they found all the letters, they had to unscramble the letters to spell out a location that served as their next clue. For the last Detour of the season, teams were given the options of "Missing Letter" or "Missing Place". In "Missing Letter", teams played one round of Wheel of Fortune, once they solved the puzzle, they were given their next clue. In "Missing Place" , teams had to use a map to navigate through a series of streets to find the end of the course. Before crossing the Finish Line, one member from each team had to complete the Collage Pic Roadblock where teams had to sort through a series of photos to identify the 12 greeters from past legs. Additional Tasks *Once teams arrived at Mount Rainier, they had to climb up the mountain and complete a series of mini tasks in order to move on. Category:Seasons Category:Partner Games